warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Baneblade
The Baneblade is the primary super-heavy tank of the Imperial Guard, and one of the largest and oldest armoured fighting vehicles in the service of the Imperial armed forces. The tank is a venerated Standard Template Construct (STC) design, with ten people needed to fully crew one. It is also one of the oldest STC designs in existence. They are often used as command vehicles by Imperial Guard commanders. History The Baneblade and its variants are amongst the oldest patterns of tanks still being used by the Imperium of Man in the 41st Millennium. It is rumoured that in the past there were entire divisions of Baneblades in service to the Emperor of Mankind but that number is severely diminished at present, like most of the more advanced technologies available to the Imperium. There are two main patterns of Baneblade, the Lucius Pattern from Forge World Lucius, and the Mars Pattern manufactured on Mars itself. The Lucius Pattern Baneblade has a more heavily fortified chassis and larger amounts of armour plate and makes use of a more powerful engine to remain mobile with this added weight. However, the vast majority of Baneblades available in the Imperium were created in the forges of Mars. Every Baneblade made in the Imperium is transcribed with its own unique serial number and name and all the records of each vehicle's service and accomplishments in combat are reverently recorded on the Forge World of that vehicle's construction. Armament ]] The Baneblade possesses a powerful set of armaments. The standard Baneblade complement includes a turret-mounted Mega Battle Cannon with a coaxial Autocannon, three Twin-linked Heavy Bolters (one sponson-mounted on either side, and one turret-mounted on the front hull slope), two turret-mounted Lascannons on either side, directly above the side sponsons, and lastly, a fixed-forward hull-mounted Demolisher Cannon. This totals eleven weapon barrels of various sizes and roles, giving full coverage in all arcs. The Baneblade can be further given a pintle mounted weapon and a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, bringing the total up to thirteen. Baneblades are so rare in the present Imperial armed forces that some companies upgrade a Leman Russ tank, adding sponson-mounted Lascannons if they are short on Baneblades. The Baneblade is also in extremely high demand amongst Imperial Guard armoured regiments, meaning that most such regiments will only possess 5-10. Tactical use The standard configuaration Baneblade is a mighty go-arounder, with no particular strength or weakness. It is best deployed in the role of infantery support, where it can engage both infantery waves with its Heavy Bolters and Demolisher Cannon, while at the same time punish enemy armour with its Mega Battle Cannon and Lascannons. The sight of a mighty Baneblade rumbling forward is a major bolster for the infantry's morale, and when correctly supported, the Baneblade excels at the role of 'big bully', decimating anything smaller than itself with its large array of guns and crushing the remains under its massive tracks. This combinaison of inspiring presence on the battlefield and tremendous capacity for destruction explains why the Baneblade is loved as a command vehicle by regimental commanders and even members of the General Staff who decide to take the field. Such command Baneblades are specially equipped with extra powerful Vox arrays and tactical planning tools, allowing the officer to keep control of his troops while he joins the fighting. For all his might, however, the Baneblade is not perfect: he is rather slow, his mass makes him a very large target, and he is rather weak against dedicated anti-armor vehicles due to the relative short range of his weapons. A single tank hunter like a Leman Russ Vanquisher can easily ruin a Baneblade's day long before the Baneblade himself is in range. This is why the very adaptable chassis of the Baneblade has been used over the millenia to create more role-dedicated variants, from the Shadowsword Titan-killer who forgoes almost all other weapons to sport a Volcano Cannon; to the Stormlord line breaker tank who forgoes all anti-armor weaponry in favor of a Vulcan Mega Bolter, lots of Heavy Bolters and the capacity to transport a whole platoon of Guardsmen. Variants There are several variants of the Baneblade officially recognised by the Adeptus Mechanicus that are in current use with the Imperial Guard. These vehicles are mostly the result of an Imperial commander discovering an unmet tactical need that can only be accomplished by a super-heavy tank like the Baneblade. These variants are created by changing out the tank's standard weapons with those not usually found on a Baneblade. Known variants of the Baneblade include the following: *'Hellhammer' - The Hellhammer variant of the Baneblade replaces the original Mega Battle Cannon with a Hellhammer Cannon. This weapon is a variant of the standard Battle Cannon deployed on Leman Russ Tanks except that it has a shorter barrel with special heavy-gauge suppressors built into it that allows it to fire extremely high-calibre shells without ripping itself apart. This weapon allows the Hellhammer to engage multiple infantry and light armour units at once, due to the higher rate of fire that the Hellhammer Cannon makes possible. *'Stormhammer' - The Stormhammer is an extremely rare Baneblade variant that resembles the ancient Fellblade super-heavy tank used by the Space Marine Legions during the Great Crusade. The vehicle may actually be the Fellblade, renamed after 10,000 years of service to the Emperor's realm. The tank replaces the Mega Battle Cannon with a Twin-linked Battle Cannon, and adds a second turret on the front hull with another set of Twin-linked Battle Cannons. The Stormhammer also adds another set of sponson and top sponson mounts to the sides of the vehicle. A fully armed Stormhammer can deploy over 20 barrelled weapons at once, and is unsurpassed by any other Imperial armoured vehicle when it comes to sheer firepower. Notable Users of the Baneblade *'9th Konig Heavy Tank Company' - Attached to the 7th Mortant Regiment's 2nd Company during the Colonia Campaign *'13th Krieg Heavy Tank Company' - Attached to the 28th Death Korps of Krieg Armoured Regiment during the Galen V Expedition *'11th Tekarn Heavy Tank Company' - Served on the Death World of Denkari Minor, fighting the Ork WAAAGH! Grughakh *'1st Death Korps of Krieg Panzer Division, "Emperor's Loyal Shield'" - The 1st Panzer Division participated in the Cleansing of Radnar *'98th Cadian Armoured Regiment' - Participated in the Luxor Uprising *'3rd Cadian Heavy Tank Regiment' (also known as the 3rd Cadian Heavy Tank Company) - Attached to the 122nd Cadian Shock Troops Regiment for the Battle of Vogen during the Khai Zhan Uprising *'12th Tallarn Armoured Regiment' - Fought against the Tau during the Taros Campaign *'409th Tallarn Heavy Tank Regiment' - Fought against the Tau during the Taros Campaign *'66th Death Korps of Krieg Tank Regiment' - Fought against the Traitor forces during the Siege of Vraks *'11th Death Korps of Krieg Tank Regiment' - Fought against the Traitor forces during the Siege of Vraks *'7th Death Korps of Krieg Tank Regiment' - Fought against the Traitor forces during the Siege of Vraks *'9th Tallarn Heavy Tank Company' *'19th Teutonian Super Heavy Tank Company' *'8th Valhallan Armoured Regiment' - Advanced on Sallan's Point during the Sallan's World Campaign *'12th Vellurian Armoured Cavalry Regiment' *'1st Kronus Regiment, "The Liberators"' *'252nd Kauravan Conservator Regiment' *'1st Kovnian Tank Regiment, "The Black Knights"' *'5th Cadian Armoured Regiment' - Part of the Cadian Gate garrison force *'Tyrant's Legion' - The Tyrant's Legion was the Secessionist Auxilia that fought against the Loyalist forces during the Badab War *'44th Lavrentian Hussars' - Used during the battle for the world of Pavonis Notable Baneblades *''Arethusa'' - Arethusa was the Baneblade commanded by Maximilian Weisemann of the 9th Konig Heavy Tank Company during the Colonia Campaign. *''Steel Might'' - Steel Might was the regimental command Baneblade of the 278th Mordian Regiment, which was destroyed by a looted Deathstrike Missile Launcher during the Imperial campaign for Baric VI in 994.M40. *''Fortress of Arrogance'' - The Fortress of Arrogance served as the personal command vehicle of Commissar Sebastian Yarrick during his sweep of the worlds in the Armageddon System in the wake of the Second War for Armageddon for Greenskin forces before it was disabled by an Ork attack on the world of Golgotha. Yarrick had formed such an emotional bond with the tank that he had its remains retrieved and restored by the Mechanicus so that it could once again serve as his command vehicle during the Third War for Armageddon in 998.M41. *''Pride of Hera'' - The Pride of Hera was the Baneblade of the Ultramar Auxilia, the Planetary Defence Forces of the Realm of Ultramar. The tank met its fate when it was destroyed by an attack of Tyranid Carnifexes during the Battle of Macragge in the First Tyrannic War. *''Black Claw Pride'' - The Black Claw Pride was part of the Tyrant's Legion of Traitor Guardsmen who turned against the Imperium alongside Lufgt Huron and his Astral Claws Space Marine Chapter during the Badab War. *''Father Time'' - The Father Time is commanded by the Colonel of the 44th Lavrentian Hussars, Lord Nathaniel Winterbourne. *''Steel Lord'' - Steel Lord is a Baneblade of the 89th Cadian Armoured Regiment. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Trivia Every Baneblade made in the Imperium of Man is transcribed with its own unique serial number and name. In real life every Baneblade resin kit includes a unique Forge World Certification Number. Sources *''Imperial Armour'', pp. 20-21 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 79-90 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'', pp. 56, 88, 91, 261, 263 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pp. 15, 48, 53, 77, 183 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', p. 198 *''Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse'', p. 104 Also See *Imperial Guard Vehicles Gallery Baneblade of Tallarn 409th Heavy Tank Regiment.png|Baneblade of the Tallarn 409th Heavy Tank Regiment Lucius Baneblade of Konigs 9th Heavy Tank Company.png|Lucius Pattern Baneblade of the Konig 9th Heavy Tank Company Lucius Baneblade of Tekarn 11th Heavy Tank Company.png|Lucius Pattern Baneblade of the Tekarn 11th Heavy Tank Company Mars Baneblade of the Cadian 98th Armoured Regiment.png|Mars Pattern Baneblade of the Cadian 98th Armoured Regiment Mars Baneblade of the Krieg 1st Heavy Tank Company Emperors Loyal Shield.png|Mars Pattern Baneblade of the Krieg 1st Heavy Tank Company, "Emperors Loyal Shield" Baneblade Near Chimera.png|Baneblade operating near a Chimera Baneblade000.jpg|Several Baneblades during combat Baneblade10.JPG|A Baneblade firing its Mega Battle Cannon Baneblade.JPG|A Baneblade being maintained by Tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus Category:B Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Guard Category:Vehicles Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Heavy Tanks Category:Tanks